Marilyn
by Megapink10
Summary: Rigby ha demostrado comportamiento machista, sin embargo le llego algo inesperado...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Pues aquí les traigo mi fic de "Regular show", que no es un one-shot, esta historia la creo mi amiga "Doremi Ku" aquí en FanFiction y yo escribí los capítulos, ella apenas y escribió el 2 u_u es que salimos de la escuela.**

¡Disfroy!

DISCLAIMER: "Regular show" es de JG Quintel y Cartoon Network Inc.

  
CAPITULO 1-"Una opinión mas" (The Regular opinion)

By Rosa Gallegos

-¡!¡ 36 tazas!-decía Mordecai mientras entraban a la cafetería.

-Hm hm-dijo Rigby-aun hay mas retos en este "Día de chicos" (Dude´s day)

-Aun así te ganare-dijo de forma confiada el arrendajo

Llegaron a sentarse, mientras Eileen se acercaba.

-¿Hola chicos, que van a ordenar?-dijo Eileen con su dulce tono

-Danos dos lattes-dijo Rigby con aires de grandeza-Hoy es "Dia de chicos"

-Oh es cierto, les daré su descuento

A decir verdad, el "Dia de chicos" solo era un invento de Mordecai y Rigby, que celebraban cada 6 meses. Eileen se dirigía a la cocina a preparar los lattes. Mientras Margaret preguntaba con aires atrevidos:

-¿Le harás el descuento a los chicos verdad?

-Tú sabes que si…

-Es mejor que hables con Rigby, harían una linda pareja

La topo se sonrojo, pero después dijo:

-¡No! No creo...además ¿por qué no hablas con Mordecai? También harían linda pareja...

Pero antes de que el cardenal contestara, Eileen llevaba el café.

-Que tal si te acompaño eh?-decía Margaret, guiñando un ojo

Mientras tanto, el mapache decía con su "confianza total":

-Oh si, café con descuento, videojuegos… ¿Ves amigo? Por eso es genial ser hombre…

-See…

-Somos geniales…

-See…

-Somos sexys…

-See…

-Y mas inteligentes que las chicas…

-See…

Pero cuando llegaron las chicas, ofendidas dijeron:

-¡¿Que?

-¡Oh admítanlo, los hombres son mejores que las mujeres y eso lo saben!-Dijo Rigby

-¡Eso no es cierto!¡Además eso es muy machista!-dijo Eileen

-¡Claro que no! Solo es la verdad

Mientras discutían, Mordecai estaba en un punto de presión, ya que Margaret estaba ahí, y sabía que si apoyaba los argumentos de Rigby, ella tendría un mal concepto de él. Pero quería apoyar a su mejor amigo, ya que obviamente quería que le dieran la razón.

-Claro que somos listas-dijo Margaret-Logramos cambiar muchas cosas...

-Pff por favor, no lo son, y jamás saldría con una chica tonta, inútil y débil…

Para Eileen fue la gota que derramo el vaso, tiro el Latte en la cara de Rigby y se fue llorando. Mientras Margaret la seguía.

Mordecai enojado dijo:

-¿Sabes que? Es mejor irnos

-¡Espera!Y el otro latte?-dijo Rigby mientras se secaba la cara

-¡Solo vámonos!

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues aquí vengo con el capitulo 2, es el único que pude escribir con mi amiga D:  
En fin, para mi este es el mejor…¡disfrútenlo!**

"The Regular Show" es de JG Quintel y Cartoon Network Inc.

CAPITULO 2-Una peluca mas (The regular wig)

By Nubia Mendivil

Ya estando en el parque, los chicos limpiaban cerca del bosque, ya que Muscle Man había hecho una fiesta anoche, Mordecai admitió que si fue buena fiesta. Sin embargo, Benson había pedido que limpiaran ellos el que el arrendajo vio como injusto, sin contar las millones de tareas que había dejado en esta semana, así que Mordecai tomo el "Dia de chicos" como un milagro. A causa de los trabajos de esta semana, Mordecai no ha podido dormir, dejándolo con ojeras de cansancio, y lleno de tierra y hojas, casi parecía un el arrendajo recogía la basura, Rigby dormía plácidamente en un tronco, Mordecai en cierta manera sentía envidia y enojo, ya que esta semana era el único que trabajaba. Sonaría raro que Mordecai estaba comprometido en este trabajo, quien sabe por que, el suponía que estaba de "Chico bueno", pero mas bien la maquina no estaba de buen humor, si no hacían o terminaban una tarea, automáticamente era despido.

Mordecai le avento una lata a Rigby para que despertara. El mapache enojado dijo:

-¡Auch! ¡¿Oye que te pasa?!

-¡Despierta!Tienes que ayudarme con esto

-Aghhh no...-dijo con flojera Rigby

-Oye...no te basto con hacerme quedar mal frente a Margaret, ¡ahora no me ayudas!

-Oh vamos, no he podido dormir bien

Entonces el mapache se durmió de nuevo, haciendo que Mordecai se enfureciera mas de lo normal, comenzó a aventarle latas, lo único que hizo fue el mapache se cayera del tronco y se quedara dormido, el ave al no tener que aventarle, avento una cosa que ni el sabia que era, pero la arrojo tan fuerte, que paro a lo mas adentrado del bosque. Mientras estaba en lo aires vio que brillaba a la luz del sol

-Oh no...-dijo el arrendajo espantado.

Eran las llaves de Benson, le pidió al ave que las cuidara, si veía que las perdió o las tiro, estaría despedido.

Entonces Mordecai se dirigió hacia Rigby, y lo alzo para que despertara. De nuevo con malos humores, Rigby dijo:

-¡Aghhh!¡¿Ahora que?!

-Amigo, tire las llaves…

-Aja ¿Y que quieres? ¿Que te festeje o que?

-¡No!Que me ayudes a buscarlas…

-Aghhh, bien…

Ambos se adentraron al bosque, Mordecai dijo:

-Tu buscas por allá y yo por aquí-

Y buscaron en los arboles y en los arbustos, Rigby revisaba entre un zarzal, que encontró un peluca rubia. Rigby quería burlarse un poco de Mordecai.

Se metió entre los arbustos que había cerca del arrendajo, entonces grito, asustando a Mordecai, después de ello cantaba:

-Oh mírame Mordecai, soy una chica, soy débil y tarada

Mientras Rigby se burlaba y reía de ello, Mordecai miraba con enojo, le arrebato la peluca y la tiro.

-¡Deja de jugar y ayúdame a buscar las llaves!Que ridículo eres…

-Hm hm

Mordecai ya las había hallado, estaban en un nido de un árbol. Sin embargo tenía que subirse.

Mientras tanto, Benson checaba la actividad de los empleados, sin embargo no vio a Mordecai y Rigby en sus puestos, la maquina no andaba de humor, vio que la basura se dirigía al bosque.

-¿Ahora que hicieron esos dos?-dijo con tono peculiar.

Mordecai ya casi alcanzaba las llaves, pero cayeron en un arbusto.

"Que suerte la mía"-pensó el arrendajo, entonces dijo:

-Rigby!Las llaves cayeron en ese arbusto, recógelas

Rigby se dirigió a aquel arbusto, mientras se oían los gritos de Benson:

-MORDECAI! RIGBY!...

El arrendajo de inmediato bajo, sabía que estaba en problemas y que podían despedirlo, obviamente no quería estar en problemas.

Solo tenía una opción

Mordecai se puso la peluca que había tirado, quería ver si podía confundirlo, o al menos evitar el problema.

La maquina ya se acercaba, Mordecai nervioso se arregló:

-MORDECAI!RIG...Pero que…

-Eeee…hola...

-¡Caray!Pero que hace una señorita tan linda en un bosque así…-decía en tono dulce

-¡ ¿Que?!

El mapache estaba llegando con las llaves:

-Hey!Encontré las...

-¡Vete!¡Vete!-decía Benson susurrando

Rigby, se escondió detrás de un arbusto, observando el extraño problema en el que se metió Mordecai.

-Oh disculpa por la interrupción de este mapache maleducado

El arrendajo estaba callado, después asustado dijo:

-Emmm…me…mejor creo que me voy...

-¡No! ¡Espera!-dijo, pero se quedo ahí parado

Mordecai se fue corriendo, pero se adentro aun mas al bosque, Rigby lo seguía, hasta que llego a un jardín, con un lago.

-Wooooooow…

Entonces se asomo al lago y se vio ahí mismo. Se quedo atónito.

¡Si parecía mujer!Parecía que hubiera nacido así. Entonces intento quitarse la peluca: no podía. Hacia esfuerzos y no podía quitársela, entonces el mapache salió burlándose del ave.

-Jajajaja. En tu cara ¡ ¿Quien es el ridículo ahora?!

-Rigby! ¿Le pusiste algo a la peluca para que se pegara?

-No, claro que no

Esta ves parecía que Rigby si decía la verdad. Mordecai asustado intentaba quitarse la peluca. Pero no podía.

-Viejo, tengo pegada esta cosa…

-Jajajaja, muy gracioso...

-¡Hablo en serio amigo!

Ambos jalaron la peluca pero no se separaba.

-¡Ay no!

-Déjala que se afloje, a lo mejor mañana se quita

El arrendajo suspiro

-Ok, pero... ¿entramos por la ventana?

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que Benson me coquetee o algo así…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohhhhhhh… he aquí el capitulo 3, estaré algo atrasada a causa de mis estudios, ya que debo mejorar. En fin, disfrútenlo**_

DISCLAIMER: "The regular show" by JG Quintel

CAPITULO 3-Un problema más (Regular problem)

A la mañana siguiente, el ave se había despertado. Tenía su vista al techo, ya que por una parte de la noche se había quedado pensativo, la otra parte quedo profundamente dormido.

Dio un bostezo, se sintió raro, suponía que estaba enfermo o algo levanto y se estiro por unos instantes, se dirigió a la cama de Rigby para levantarlo.

-Mapache, despierta…

Su voz se oía muy aguda, pensó que a lo mejor tenia fiebre y le afectaba su voz. Luego de nuevo intento despertarlo

-¡Rigby levántate!

El mapache se estiraba y decía, aún con los ojos cerrados

-Aghhh, 5 minutos más…

-¡No!Vamos, hay que desayunar...

-Bien, ya voy…

Rigby se volteo y se quedo atónito, con una mirada bastante peculiar que significaba solo una cosa:

-Pero que…

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa?

-Amigo…vete en el espejo...

El arrendajo salió rápido de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, llegó al espejo, no podía creerlo: Era mujer.

Mordecai pego un grito bastante chillón, todos los que estaban cerca del parque podían oírlo. Incluso Benson, que estaba en sala, se extraño y con una mirada sospechosa dijo:

-¿Ahora que paso allá arriba?

El ave se metió a la habitación, y se escondió entre las cobijas.

-No, esto no es posible...

-Viejo, eres una chica

-¡No!¡No digas eso!

-Hay que hacer algo, no puedo tener una chica como amigo…

-¡Rigby!

-Ok ok, tenemos que hacer algo, espera...ya no tienes la peluca...

En efecto el ya no tenia la peluca, pero estaba desnuda.

-Ve lo positivo-dijo Rigby-solucionamos un problema

-¡No veo nada de positivo en esto!¡Estamos en un problema grande!

Afuera se escuchaban pasos

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Rigby

-Es Benson...¡rápido escóndeme!

El mapache empujo por la ventana al ave (o mejor dicho a la ave), Mordecai se sujetaba del marco de la ventana y se agacho.

La maquina abrió con fuerza la ventana y dijo:

-¡ ¿Que esta pasando aquí?!

-¿Nada...por que la pregunta?-dijo algo nervioso Rigby

-¡Por que acabo de escuchar gritos de mujer!-dijo Benson poniéndose rojo

-Emmm… No escuche nada…

Reviso en toda la habitación si había algo, menos la ventana obviamente. Con amenaza dijo:

-¿Y Mordecai?

-..Se fue a pasear. Al rato vuelve...

Se quedo mirando unos segundos, y luego dijo:

-Te estaré vigilando, no quiero nada fuera de lo común, ¿quedo claro?

El mapache asintió, la maquina se había ido, aun sospechando. Mordecai de nuevo se metió a la habitación

-Sabes amigo, en serio tenemos que hacer algo

-Lo se viejo…pásame algo de ropa

Rigby pasaba una camisa y pantalón al ave, de repente este se quedo mirando a su amigo.

-Ejem, ejem…

-¿Qué?

-Hazme el favor de voltear mientras me cambio

Rigby se quedo por unos segundos sonrojado, había olvidado que era chica.

-Claro, perdón…

Después de que Mordecai se puso la ropa, Rigby pregunto:

-¿Y que hacemos?

-Bueno, mientras buscamos la solución, vamos con alguien que entienda esto…

-Que tal Skips?

-No creo que entienda esto, al menos eso pienso…

-Es mejor ir con el, es la única opción…

_****_

Reviews!  
*Prowlgirl: Gracias y claro que si

*AmePotterBlack: Gracias y amo HP *-*

*Pokazhi: Emmm…Uhhh…sobre la redacción no problem


	4. Chapter 4

**Admito que aquí la redacción fue mediocre, estaba enfadada esos días.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: "The Regular Show" belongs to JG Quintel and Cartoon Network Inc.

CAPITULO 4-Regular solution (Una solución más)

By Rosa Gallegos

El dúo se dirigió a escondidas (A causa de las sospechas de su jefe), hacia la casa del Yeti. Ahí estaba arreglando su cochera. Mientras los chicos, escondidos en los arbustos, le hablaban:

-¡Hey! ¡Skips!

Skips se acercaba hacia el arbusto, y pregunto:

-¿Ahora que paso? ¿Y quien es ella?-dijo señalando a Mordecai

-Bueno-dijo Rigby aguantando la risa-Ella es Mordecai

Después de esto, el mapache se rio a carcajadas. Mordecai, enojado golpeo a Rigby en el brazo.

-Auch!...Vaya para ser de mujer si dolió-dijo Rigby sobándose el brazo

-Hm hm…como sea, entonces que hacemos Skips?

Skips suspiro, y se quedo pensativo:

-A decir verdad, jamás he visto un caso así pero veré que puedo hacer

-¿Y que hacemos mientras tanto?-dijo Rigby

-Es mejor que también vayan a buscar una solución, puede pasar cualquier cosa si no buscamos algo que haga que Mordecai este como antes

-Entendido, vamos Mordecai…

Se dirigieron (obviamente escondiéndose) hacia el cuarto. Se quedaron pensando como iban a solucionar la situación.

-¿Y ahora que?-dijo Rigby

-¿Por qué no vamos con las chicas? Quizás ayuden…

-¿Con quien? Con Margaret?

-¡Estas loco!No quiero que ella me vea así

-¿Entonces, con quien?

-Con Eileen…

Mordecai y Rigby se fueron a la cafetería, el arrendajo usaba una capa. Al llegar ahí, solo estaba Eileen limpiando unas mesas, los chicos se sentaron.

-¿Y ahora que?-dijo el mapache

-Tenemos que hablar con ella del asunto, ella ha de saber sobre estas cosas de chicas

-Aunque creo que habrá un problema…

-¿Cuál?

-Ya sabes, por lo que dije sobre las chicas, ¿tú crees que aun sigue afectada?

Eileen en esos momentos, volteo hacia Rigby y se vio en ella una mirada furiosa

-Eso fue un si-dijo Rigby

-Es mejor que arregles esto

Ambos se acercaron a la topo, se veía triste mientras limpiaba una mancha de chocolate, el mapache se acercó tímidamente y dijo:

-Emmm…Hola Eileen…

-Ah, hola Rigby-dijo Eileen- Pensaba que no vendrías…

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no olvidamos eso? ¿Qué dices?-dijo Rigby ofreciéndose de forma asombrosa

-No-dijo la topo seria

Se dirigió hacia Mordecai y dijo:

-Ok, ya lo intentamos vámonos

-No, espera, hay que convencerla

-¿Y como hago eso?

De repente, Mordecai le susurro algo a Rigby en el oído:

-¡Oh no!

-Solo hazlo, a menos que quieras a una chica en la habitación

-No de esa forma… hm hm, ok pero me debes una

De repente el mapache se arrodillo y dijo:

-¡Por favor! ¡Hazlo! ¡Perdóname! ¡Fui un idiota, no sabia lo que hacia! ¡Perdón!

Eileen se quedo pensando un segundo, entonces respondió con sonrisa:

-Ok, te perdono, me mato de risa cuando dijiste que eras idiota-dijo mientras reía

-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso-dijo el mapache molesto

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Él es el problema-dijo señalando a Mordecai

-Oh no… ¿Qué le paso a Mordecai? ¿Tiene una enfermedad?-dijo Eileen asustada

-No, es aun peor…-dijo Rigby-Mordecai, quítate la capa

El arrendajo se quito la capa, Eileen al igual que Rigby, quedo sorprendida

-Wow… ¿Cómo paso esto?

-No se-dijo Mordecai-Solo me puse una peluca para no meterme en problemas y al día siguiente sucedió esto

-Vaya…Esto es algo increíble, hay que averiguar como paso

-¿Y donde comenzamos?-dijo Rigby

-Por el lugar donde paso todo…hay que ir al lugar de los hechos

-Fue en el bosque-dijo el ave

-Ok, entonces espera y convenzo a Margaret de que tome mi turno, deja y la llamo…

-¡Espera! ¡No!

Pero ya era tarde, la cardenal se acercaba, mientras traía una orden de un batido con Panqueques

-¿Qué pasa Eileen?...Oh, hola Rigby y…

-Mor… ¡Digo! Mari…Marilyn…

-Si, si Marilyn-dijo el mapache-Te presento a Marilyn

-Oh, mucho gusto… ¿y Mordecai?

-Emmm…esta enfermo-dijo el ave

-Que mal…

-Si, es mas, estaba tan enfermo, que decía "Oh Margaret, te extraño mucho y quiero decir que te..."

Sin embargo el ave rápido le tapo la boca

-¿Qué?-dijo la cardenal

-No le hagas caso a Rigby-dijo Mordecai nervioso

-Bueno…Margaret, ¿Podrías cubrir mi turno?-dijo Eileen

-Claro, ¿A dónde iras?

-Tengo que…

Los chicos señalaban que no dijeran nada sobre el problema a Margaret

-Ir con un doctor…

-Ok, entonces adiós-dijo Margaret

Los chicos salieron de la cafetería

-Tenemos que ir al bosque-dijo Mordecai-Ahora

Y así se dirigieron a aquel lugar

**Sobre los comentarios:**

*Pokazhi: Casi…pero no XD

*José: Yo también leo rápido, no comas ansias amigo

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!  
¡Ya termine de escribir toda la saga y ahora voy por mas proyectos!**

Ok, aquí esta el 5 muajajaja  
Creo que voy muy atrasada aquí en FF D:

DISCLAIMER: "The Regular Show" Belongs to JG Quintel and Cartoon Network Inc.

CAPITULO 5-Una pista más (Regular clue)

By Rosa

Los chicos estaban en el lugar de donde encontraron la peluca, Eileen se quedo mirando por un minuto todo el lugar. Luego pregunto:

-¿Quién encontró la peluca?

-Fui yo-dijo Rigby

-Ok… ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-Bueno… jugué con ella…

La topó no dijo, nada se quedo mirando hacia el norte y dijo

-Mordecai, tu dijiste que por allá habías encontrado un jardín ¿No?

-Si…

-Entonces vamos hacia allá

Se dirigieron a aquel lugar, sin embargo no había nada. Solo arboles. Mordecai se quedo sorprendido:

-Pero aquí había un jardín, yo lo recuerdo

-¿Seguro? ¿No fue una alucinación o algo así?-dijo Eileen

-No, no lo creo… ¿Qué lo pudo desaparecer?

-De seguro ha de ser algo bastante poderoso

Los chicos espiaban y buscaban entre los arbustos aquel extraño lugar. Rigby había visto lo que parecía ser una mano blanca, el mapache se acercó a aquella mano y esta la agarro, haciendo que este gritara:

-¡MORDECAI! ¡EILEEN! ¡AYUDA!

Los chicos corrieron hacia aquel lugar, de repente la mano se llevo detrás de los arbustos y se pudo oír un "Auch" de Rigby. La topo y el arrendajo se asomaron detrás del arbusto y veían a un Rigby lleno de lodo.

-Rigby, ¿Estas bien?-dijo Mordecai

-Si, estoy bien-dijo el mapache levantándose mientras se limpiaba el lodo

-¿Vieron esa mano blanca?-dijo Eileen sospechando aun

-Si-dijeron ambos

-Creo que no apareció solo por casualidad…

-Espera ¿Dices que esa cosa ya sabia que vendríamos aquí?-dijo Mordecai

-Si...

-Es mejor irnos de aquí de inmediato

Se fueron a correr rápido afuera del bosque, se dirigieron hacia una calle que estaba cerca del parque, pararon ahí y quedaron agitados de lo que habían corrido, a los chicos se le habían pasado, y Eileen apenas hablaba:

-¿Sabes…que?...Mordecai…se…tiene que…quedar conmigo…

-¿Qué?-dijo Rigby

-Lo…siento... pero tiene... que ser así…no puede...Verlo su…jefe…así…

-¿Pero…que hare sin mi amigo? Jamás nos hemos separado…

-Claro que si-dijo Mordecai- cuando éramos pequeños…además Eileen tiene razón, tengo que quedarme con ella…

-¡Oh no! Si el ira a dormir a otro lugar, lo acompaño.

-¿Seguro que quieres Rigby?-dijo la topo

-¡Si si si si!-dijo el mapache enojado

-Bien, entonces vengan-dijo Eileen

-Pero… ¿Y que pasara con Benson?-dijo Mordecai- Quizás nos despida por esto…

-¿Y quieres ser acosado por el?-dijo Rigby

-Ok, no quiero…

Habían llegado a un edificio, subieron por un elevador hacia el quinto piso y llegaron a una puerta que decía "4D". Eileen saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta.

El departamento era bastante lindo, había una sala con un sillón y sofá, una mesita y una televisión, se podían ver varios cuadros de ella con Margaret.

-Siéntense-dijo la topo con cortesía

Rigby brinco directo al sofá, este dio un suspiro de relajación. Mordecai se sentó y también suspiro, pero de preocupación.

-Tranquilo Mordecai, estarás bien, ahora debo ver donde se acostara cada uno...

-Yo aquí estoy bien-dijo el mapache dando un bostezo

-¿Qué tal si tu duermes en mi cama, y yo en el otro sillón?-dijo señalando a Mordecai

-¡No, no! Si quieres yo duermo en el sillón…

-Si tú quieres…

Después de esto, Eileen se dirigió a su cuarto y grito:

-¡Si necesitan algo, solo griten!

Y cerró la puerta

Mordecai se quedo acurrucado en aquel sillón y cerro los ojos de poco a poco, cayendo rápidamente en un sueño.

Entonces el mapache se levanto y se dirigió a pedirle a la topo una cobije, después se sentó de nuevo en el sofá acomodándose

Sin razón alguna, Rigby se quedo mirando a Mordecai, este sonrió, ni siquiera sabia por qué. Pero mejor se volvió a dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos, quisiera dar unos avisos antes de ponerlos el capitulo 6**

Disculpen el atraso ya xD

DISCLAIMER: "The Regular Show" pertenece a JG Quintel

CAPITULO 6-Una complicación mas (The Regular Complication)

(Y un pequeño dialogo de Giulana)

Al día siguiente, Mordecai se levanto, se quedo mirando la sala de Eileen y vio el reloj, eran las 7:30 AM, Rigby aun seguía dormido y estaba envuelto por completo en la cobija. Al ave no le sorprendía, tomando en cuenta que dormía entre un montón de ropa sucia.

Vio que Eileen salía del baño, volteo su mirada hacia Mordecai.

-Buenos días Mordecai

-Buenos días… ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

-Yo trabajo en turno matutino los sábados.

-Bien, debería levantar a Rigby

La chica se quedo viéndolo y dijo:

-Mmmm…es mejor dejarlo tranquilo, no quieres que te meta en problemas ¿O si?

-No, claro que no, suerte en el trabajo, yo hare de desayunar

Entonces Eileen se fue, dejando a Mordecai y Rigby solos. El ave comenzó a preparar tocino, lo que hizo que se expandiera el olor y llegara hacia donde dormía el mapache, se levanto diciendo:

-Wow…huele tan bien…

-Si lo... PERO QUE…

-¡¿Qué sucede?!

-Viejo…También eres mujer

-¡¿Qué?!

Rápido comenzó a tocarse, y se dirigió al baño, el arrendajo apago la estufa y se también fue al baño

-¡Oh no, no, no, no, no! ¡No puede ser!

-Calma, calma no es tan malo como parece…

-¡ ¿Qué no es tan malo como parece?! ¡Soy una chica!... ¡Con bubis!

-Oh genial…-dijo el arrendajo, intentando tocar uno de sus pechos

-¡A un lado travesti!-dijo Rigby alejando la mano de Mordecai

-Ok ok, solo cálmate

El mapache se relajo, y cayo en el sofá

-Bien, me relajare… pero no entiendo como me paso esto, no había pelucas anoche

-Hm hm, quizás debió ser la mano o el lodo, y que fue lo único que tocaste… ¿Verdad?

-Si, creo que si

-Espera y te llevo ropa

-Ahg ¿Qué? Esto será horrible

-Deja de quejarte ¿Quieres?-dijo yendo hacia la habitación de Eileen, tomando ropa al azar

Cuando Mordecai volvió, vio que Rigby se miraba en el espejo, aun preocupado, murmurándose:

-Ya no estaré desnudo…usare ropa, que horror…que horror…

-Mapache, ya volví con tu ropa

Rigby veía la blusa y el pantalón, de una manera que parecía darle asco y terror.

-¡No me pondré esa cosa!

-Tienes que usar ropa, además eres mujer...tienes…eso…

-Aja ¿Y?

-No puedes caminar por la calle con eso al aire

-No importa, ni saldré

-Tenemos que, prometimos ir con Skips y buscar una solución para volver a la normalidad, ya que ahora somos dos los afectados

Rigby se quedo con mirada pensativa unos segundos, y con reproche dijo:

-Bien

-Así se habla amigo

-Solo dame eso antes de que me arrepienta-dijo arrebatándole la ropa-Hay que hablar con Eileen para ver si averiguo algo

-No creo que pueda, esta trabajando

-Bien, entonces nos vamos a desayunar a la cafetería-dijo llevándolo de la mano

El par fue directo a la cafetería, pero vieron que no solo a Eileen le tocaba el turno de la mañana, ahí también estaba Margaret, que servía a un niño un vaso de leche, los chicos intentaron pasar desapercibidos, pero ya era tarde, la cardenal los había visto.

-Ah, hola Marilyn ¿Y Rigby?

-Uhhh… también se enfermo. Te…te…te presento a Roxanne-dijo empujando a Rigby

"¿Roxanne? ¿En serio?" Pensaba el mapache

-Emmm, hola mucho gusto en conocerte Margaret

-El mio también-dijo Margaret con amabilidad

El arrendajo, para cambiar de tema ya que se puso incomodo con la conversación entre Margaret y Rigby dijo:

-Oye, ¿Nos puedes servir algo de desayunar?

-Claro-dijo Margaret tomando la libreta para anotar- ¿Qué van a ordenar?

-Dos tazas de café, un emparedado de queso y otro de albóndigas

-Que curioso…Mordecai y Rigby ordenan lo mismo-dijo la ave pensativa

-Ah, ¿En serio? Porque nosotras hemos ordenado lo mismo desde hace mucho en otras cafeterías

Esta aun se quedo pensativa, luego suspiro y dijo:

-Bien, ahora se los llevo

-Oye oye-dijo Rigby- ¿Dónde esta Eileen?

-Esta en los baños de las chicas, ahora vuelvo

Margaret se había ido, entonces el par se dirigió hacia el baño de las chicas, vieron que la topo limpiaba los lavabos.

-Con que así son los baños de las chicas-dijo Rigby

-Si, es impresionante…

La chica volteo, se quedo sorprendida y dijo:

-Oh dios, Rigby... ¿Qué paso?

-¡No se! Solo amanecí así…

-Creemos que fue por el lodo o por la mano

-Quizás sea eso, sigan averiguando, ah y digan que si

-¿A que?

-Solo digan que si a Margaret, a lo que les pregunte

Después de esto, los chicos fueron a comer, y la cardenal las veía, entonces comenzó a decir

-Oigan… ¿Quieren ir a una fiesta?

-¿Fiesta?-dijeron ambos

-Si, es que una amiga cumple años, y vamos a celebrarlo en un lugar reservado de la ciudad

Mordecai, a pesar de no ser el mismo, no quería que tuviese un mal concepto de "Marilyn", además de que Eileen ya les había dicho que dijeran si.

-Claro, claro que si-dijo el ave

-Bien entonces las veo mañana a las siete en punto-dijo dándoles las invitaciones

-Asombroso

-Solo espero que haya pastel de chocolate-dijo Rigby


	7. Capitulo 7

**Me disculpo con ustedes por no estar por un buen tiempo… pero volvi. Así que aquí esta el 7**

RS by JG Quintel

Mordecai y Rigby fueron al parque a averiguar si Skips había conseguido una solución, el yeti estaba meditando dentro de la casa, los chicos entraron rápido y de repente Skips dijo:  
-Adivinare…Rigby también se convirtió en mujer…  
-Wow… ¿Cómo supiste?-dijo Mordecai  
-Siempre pasa eso  
-¿Entonces si conseguiste una solución?-dijo Rigby  
-Por supuesto, síganme  
Los tres fueron detrás de una cochera y vio un libro viejo, sucio y olía a tierra, vieron que Skips buscaba una pagina, entonces pregunto:  
-¿De casualidad era una peluca?  
-Si, era una peluca-respondió el ave  
-Aquí esta, la peluca del castigo  
El yeti comenzó a leer:

"_Esta peluca se comenzó a crearse desde el año 44 A.C. y se termino en el año 0, el artefacto se usaba para castigar a aquellos que cometían un acto soez, como asesinar o insultar gente importante, varias de sus características es que esta es absorbida de forma que queda dentro del usuario. La familia que la creo decidió pasarla de generación a generación, hasta que en el año 1432, fue robada y usada para torturar, en un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra. Se dice que el inventor de las pelucas fue el que robo aquel poderoso artefacto. Hasta ahora no se sabe nada de su paradero"_

-Entonces esta peluca sirve para dar castigos a la gente que comete malos actos-dijo Mordecai- Pero yo no he hecho nada malo, a menos que…  
El ave volteo a ver a Rigby, este se le quedo mirando de manera asustada, como si lo estuviesen presionando a decir algo  
-Bien-dijo el mapache nervioso- no debí jugar con esa peluca, no debí criticar y hacer llorar a Eileen ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!  
Después este se puso a llorar, aunque aun se veía nervioso. Mordecai suspiro, sabia que lo había convertido en una chica y que debería enojarse por ello, pero era su amigo, tendría que aceptar la ruidosa y desesperante disculpa, aunque sea era sincera.  
-Ok, acepto tus disculpas-dijo con tranquilidad  
-¿En serio?-dijo Rigby mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría  
-Tu sabes que si  
-¡Oh! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!  
Rigby abrazaba a Mordecai con mucho cariño, el arrendajo se quedo bastante sorprendido ya que Rigby jamás había mostrado de esa forma sus sentimientos, pero que esperaba era una chica. De repente, Rigby se separo de Mordecai, se veía bastante sonrojado. Mordecai se acordó de que veían lo de la peluca y preguntó  
-Skips ¿No dice la solución o algo así?  
-Según aquí-dijo el yeti mientras leía-Tienes que ir con su actual propietario, para que así quite el castigo.  
-Pero no sabemos quien es su dueño  
-Entonces, habrá un problema, mejor comiencen a buscarlo por que he visto a Benson bastante enojado a causa de su "desaparición", iba a despedirlos, pero tuve que convencerlo de que no lo hiciera.  
-Gracias, te debemos mucho Skips-dijo Mordecai con amabilidad y esperanza  
-No es nada  
El par se fue rápidamente antes de que se toparan con Benson, estaban corriendo, pero… ¡PUM!  
Los chicos habían caído en el pasto (Que aun no habían cortado), e intentaron levantarse, parecía que habían chocado con algo, pero al levantarse, ese "algo" era "alguien", un tipo con cabeza grande, que también intentaba levantarse, pero no lo permitía a causa del tamaño de este. Era Pops  
-¡Vámonos!-dijo Rigby con urgencia  
Mordecai se quedo mirando a Pops, no podía dejarlo ahí.  
Entonces el ave se acercó a la infantil paleta y dijo:  
-¿Quiere que lo ayude a levantarse señor?  
-Oh, gracias, pero yo puedo solo-dijo con esfuerzos, mientras se forzaba para ir adelante  
-¿Seguro?  
-Muy seguro  
Mordecai no tomo en cuenta lo que dijo y empujo a Pops para levantarlo. Pops no parecía estar molesto, aunque parecía un poco disgustado.  
-Gracias señorita, pero no necesitaba ayuda  
-Emmm…como sea, nos vamos…  
-Espera, ¿Te vas sin recibir tu recompensa?  
-No, no-dijo el ave ansiosamente-Además usted acaba de decir que no era necesario eso, adiós  
Se fueron caminando rápidamente, hasta que vieron a Benson, estaba cortando los arbustos, iban a esconderse, pero era demasiado tarde. La maquina comenzó a saludar a Mordecai, este comenzó a sonrojarse e intentar huir, pero Benson se acercaba.  
-Ho…hola Marilyn…  
-Uhhh…Benson  
-Si, soy yo, el de la otra vez en el bosque  
Este comenzó a reírse de lo nervioso que estaba  
-Y… ¿Qué…que haces en...en el parque?...  
-Solo...daba un paseo…  
-Si, eso note, bueno…quería ver si. ¿Querrías una cita conmigo?  
-¡¿Qué?!  
Ahora Mordecai era el que se había puesto nervioso, tenía que cambiar de tema para evitar esa pregunta, ya que no quería salir con su jefe… ¡Jefe!, esa era la solución.  
-Quisiera hacer una pregunta  
-¿Cual es?  
-¿Po...podríamos...trabajar…para...ti? Ya sabes, para conseguir un par de dólares, por eso de la crisis…-dijo Mordecai, estaba el doble de nervioso que antes.  
-Claro, curiosamente necesito dos empleados más, ya que unos chicos no han aparecido, de seguro se han de haber escapado, no entiendo porque no los he despedido, debí hacerlo hace mucho…  
-¡No! Digo... a lo mejor necesitan el empleo, ya sabes para cosas de chicos  
-Si si-dijo Rigby- Además de seguro han de ser cool  
-No, no lo son, además si les importara tanto el empleo, de seguro estarían trabajando. Definitivamente me convencieron, despediré a ese par y ustedes tendrán el empleo, además de que parecen ser personas confiables. Las veo mañana en la mañana.  
Después de despedirse, Benson parecía haber dicho "_¡si!"_ con mucha alegría, y después camino suspirando, parecía un tarado.  
-¡Viste lo que hiciste!-dijo Rigby-Ahora nos despidieron y nos contrataron…bueno a ellas.  
-Oye, yo no sabía que nos despedirían, además creo que Benson actuó de manera bastante extraña, ¿No lo crees?  
-A mi se me hace que se enamoro de ti uhhhhhh...-decía en tono burlón y cantando- Mordecai y Benson, Mordecai y Benson… ¡Espera! ¿Qué tal si combinamos los nombres como lo hacen las parejas eh? Seria… ¡Mordeson! ¡Si! Mordeson, Mordeson la la la la la la  
-¡Basta! En primera Benson no me gusta, segundo, que idea tan estúpida, ¿Mordeson? Pff  
-Hm hm, si claro…

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno los chicos le habían contado a Eileen sobre la solución y lo de Benson. La topo estaba ahogándose de la risa  
-Eso no es nada gracioso Eileen-dijo Mordecai Indignado  
-Lo se lo se, perdón-decía aun riéndose- es que es muy gracioso que tu jefe piense que eres mujer  
-¿Entonces nos ayudaras a buscar a la persona dueña de la peluca?  
-Si, pero dijiste que tu cuerpo había absorbido la peluca ¿No?  
-Si, eso creo  
-Entonces esa peluca esta en ti, quizás nos de una pista de quien es el dueño, hay que sacar una muestra de saliva o sangre, de alguna forma  
-¡Yo lo hago!  
Rigby fue y golpeo el estomago de Mordecai, este comenzó a llorar, aunque solo eran gotas.  
-No me refería a eso-dijo Eileen mientras tomaba unas gotas de lagrimas a través de un frasco  
Mordecai se veía muy adolorido, apenas podía hablar.  
-Tu…tu…mapache…eres…eres un…  
-Perdón amigo, pero así puedes confirmar que saldrán lagrimas y saliva, además de que me gusto golpearte-dijo Rigby con tono de satisfacción.  
-Me hubieras dicho antes, idiota-dijo intentándose acomodar en el sofá- Que golpe  
-Gracias viejo  
Los chicos se dirigierieron al parque, los demás empleados estaban sentados en las escaleras como de costumbre, el par pensó que era demasiado extraño que no estuvieran ahí. Benson había visto que "Las chicas" habían llegado  
-Bien señores, les presento a las nuevas empleadas, Marilyn y... ¿Y tú quien eres?  
Rigby se había enojado por dos cosas, la primera era por que Benson no pregunto si nombre ayer y la segunda por tener que decirlo  
-Roxanne-dijo en tono fastidiado  
Los empleados aplaudieron, Skips no tanto (Ya que sabia que eran los chicos)  
-Oh, pero si es la chica que me ayudo-dijo Pops-Bienvenida seas  
Mordecai pudo oír que Muscle Man decía en voz baja  
"Pero que nena tan sexy"  
El arrendajo comenzó a tener escalofríos, mientras Rigby se reía discretamente, pero después su risa se acabó cuando High Five Ghost también dijo en voz baja  
"Sobretodo la mapache"  
Esta (O este) quedo boquiabierta ,intentando olvidar esa frase, Benson veía con ojos brillantes a "Marilyn". Pero este reacciono y comenzó a decir.  
-Bien, las actividades del día de hoy serán las siguientes: Skips va a levantar el gran árbol que se cayo a causa del auto que entro aquí ayer, Muscle Man y High Five recogerán las rocas que cayeron en la fuente y Marilyn y Roxanne barrerán las hojas, muy bien todos a trabajar.  
Todos se iban, exceptuados a Mordecai y Rigby, que se quedaron mirando.  
-Ok chicas, veremos que harán ustedes, Roxanne tu barreras, pídele a Skips unas escobas, necesito hablar con Mary  
Mordecai deseaba estar en el lugar de Rigby en esos momentos, este se fue murmurando molesto_ "Tengo que hacer todo yo".  
_-Bueno Mary, si te puedo decir así…  
-No, no hay problema Benson  
-Como sea-dijo la maquina sonrojada- Solo quería que respondieras a mi pregunta, ya sabes que no te presiono a decir que si, es solo que… espero una respuesta ya… es todo…  
-Bueno, preferiría que me dieras mas tiempo  
-Oh, si si, seguro, no hay problema  
Benson se había ido, mitad sonrojado y mitad triste, Mordecai suspiro, queriendo evitar toda esta situación.  
-Que difícil es ser una chica


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola :D aquí esta el capitulo 9**

"The Regular Show" by JG Quintel  
  
Los chicos estuvieron trabajando todo el día como lo hacían antes de la situación de la peluca, sin embargo el trabajo no era tan duro como antes, casi no hacían nada y, por primera vez disfrutaban de su trabajo, aunque Mordecai no tanto a causa de los acosos de Benson y Muscle Man. Rigby no era acosado, pero por razones extrañas le tenía envidia a Mordecai por la atención que recibía.

Las horas pasaron rápido y la jornada había terminado, eran las 4 PM y todos parecían agotados, cada quien se fue a su lugar, Mordecai suspiraba de la confusión y estrés que había pasado. Se sentó en una banca y se quedo pensando en muchas cosas, entre ellas como encontrar al propietario de la peluca. Rigby había ido a la tienda de "Snacks" (El mapache hurto) y tomo un caramelo, se sentó junto al ave y dijo:

-Por primera vez me alegro de trabajar aquí-mordió un pedazo del caramelo-No hay que trabajar mucho y te tratan bien, quizás no sea malo ser una chica, aunque es fastidioso cuando tú tienes toda la atención.

Mordecai no había escuchado nada, parecía estar en un trance pensativo.

-Amigo ¿Qué te pasa?

El arrendajo volteo a ver

-Uh, no nada…solo que esto… ¡ES HORRIBLE! Tenemos que solucionar esto ahora

-¿Y la fiesta de Margaret?

Mordecai lo había olvidado, hoy era la fiesta de Margaret y prometió ir.

-Cierto… ok ok iremos a la fiesta de Margaret y luego veremos la solución ¿Bien?

El mapache asintió

Al llegar al departamento de Eileen, Mordecai y Rigby habían hablado con esta de la fiesta, los tres se habían arreglado y se fueron al lugar del evento.

Parecía ser un gran almacén, tenia aspecto de club, la diferencia es que no había guardia, si no una especie de anfitrión pidiendo las invitaciones, Mordecai buscaba si Margaret estaba cerca de la puerta. Al entrar vieron al cardenal sentada sola en una mesa, esta les señalaba que vinieran. Se sentaron, el arrendajo estaba babeando de lo bien que se veía Margaret, pero luego reacciono.

-Hola chicas, se ven muy bien

-Gracias-dijo Mordecai-Tú también te ves…hermosa

-Gracias-dijo Margaret mientras reía un poco

El arrendajo no podía evitar mirar a la chica, con aquel hermoso vestido azul marino, se veía tan bien…lastima que era una chica, sabia que no podía hacer lo "De Mordecai" ya que seria bastante lesbianico. Pero este tuvo una idea, quizás funcione para salir con ella, pero estaban Rigby y Eileen, quería que el asunto fuese privado. Entonces Mordecai le susurro a Eileen:

-Quiero hacer algo, es mejor que se vayan tu y Rigby

La topo había comprendido la situación y le dijo a Rigby

-Oye…supe que ya servirían el pastel de chocolate… ¿Quieres ir?

El mapache se quedo emocionado por lo del pastel, y con ansiedad dijo

-¡Si!

Ambos se fueron hacia el gran pastel, dejando solos a Mordecai y Margaret. Se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, hasta que la cardenal pregunto

-Y… ¿Cómo están Mordecai y Rigby?

-Aun enfermos, pero ya se están recuperando

-¿Sabes?-dijo con tono de melancolía- Los extraño mucho, sé que no ha pasado mucho pero es bastante raro no verlos tomando café o haciendo algún tipo de locura

Esta soltó una pequeña risa, pero luego volvió a su mirada melancólica.

-No te preocupes, de seguro volverán

Ya era suficiente, ahora tenia que convencer a Margaret.

-Entonces… Margaret, dime ¿Qué piensas de Mordecai?

Margaret había quedado extrañada por la pregunta, pero luego dijo:

-Es un buen amigo, para mí es una persona bastante noble

Mordecai pensó "Dijo que soy noble", después de esto se sonrojo y con más nerviosismo siguió con las preguntas.

-Pero, ¿No lo has visto como más que un amigo?

Los ojos del ave brillaron por la emoción de saber aquella pregunta que lo había atormentado por mucho tiempo.

-No, lo siento, como dije Mordecai es un buen amigo, pero no creo que lleguemos a ser algo mas.

"No creo que lleguemos a ser algo mas, no creo que lleguemos a ser algo mas…" eso retumbaba en los oídos de Mordecai. De repente pusieron música (You 're beautiful de James Blunt), Margaret se levanto y dijo

-Disculpa, voy a bailar con mi novio

Mordecai vio que la cardenal se acercó con un chico de apariencia elegante, este la invito a bailar y se juntaron poco a poco para bailar con la suave música. Mordecai simplemente se quedo viéndola, como se veía tan feliz aquella pareja, el arrendajo escuchaba la canción y la letra también retumbaba tanto como la respuesta de Margaret.

"My life is brilliant

My love is pure.

I saw an angel.

Of that I'm sure.

She smiled at me on the subway.

She was with another man…"

Margaret coloco su cabeza en el hombre de aquel chico, ambos cerraron sus ojos y sonreían. Mordecai cada vez se sentía mas deprimido por la escena. Tantos intentos por conquistarla, tantas oportunidades, esperanzas….

"You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw you face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you…"

Se dirigió a donde estaba el mapache de forma enojada, y lo jalo del brazo, haciendo que tirara el pedazo de pastel.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? Tiraste mi pastel

-Al diablo tu pastel, tenemos que volver a la normalidad.

Ambos pasaron por la pista de baile, el arrendajo se cruzo con la pareja de Margaret, y lo empujo, el cardenal se quedo mirándolo, simplemente se pudo oír que en voz baja decía "¿Marilyn?", al salir del lugar, se pudo oír lo último de la canción que decía:

"But it's time to face the truth,

I will never be with you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Me disculpo por subirlo tarde :I  
en fin aquí se los dejo *-* Gracias a los que siguen este fic :3**

Disclaimer: Regular Show by JG Quintel

Los chicos se dirigieron al departamento de Benson, esperanzado a que lo encontraran, no estaba.  
-¿Por qué rayos estamos aquí?  
-Si vamos a solucionar esto, tenemos que decirle a Benson  
-¿Y eso porque?  
-¡Por que ya no quiero ser acosado ni despedido!  
Se encontraron a la maquina dentro de la casa, tomando soda y viendo televisión.  
-Un día de descanso-dijo con suspiro  
Este vio que las chicas llegaban, luego comenzó a sonrojarse y se levanto  
-¡Marilyn! Wow... Te…te ves…linda… ¡Entonces si hay cita!  
-Cállate y escucha…soy Mordecai y ella es Rigby  
Como obviamente iba a suceder, Benson se carcajeo de la risa, se veía que también lloraba de lo gracioso. El arrendajo reacciono de forma molesta.  
-Jajajaja… ¿Cómo pueden compararse con esos flojos si ustedes son chicas lindas?  
-Graci...oye-dijo Rigby  
-Ahora si me permiten "Mordecai y Rigby" voy por mas soda  
Y Benson se fue aun riendo.  
Pero Mordecai se atravesó en su camino, Rigby intento detenerlo  
-¿Pero que diablos hacen?  
-Te mostraremos que si somos nosotros  
-Aja ¿Y como?  
Mordecai y Rigby se quedaron mirándose, no sabían como comprobar su identidad.  
-Eeee…  
-Como sea yo me voy  
De repente Rigby se dirigió a Mordecai y le susurro:  
-Tengo una idea  
-¿Tienes una idea? No te creo  
-Ja ja, que gracioso  
-Solo di el plan  
-Bien, ¿Y si hacemos un rap?  
-¿Uh?  
-Si ya sabes, y ahí mismo ponemos todo lo que ha pasado en el parque, además de improvisar.  
Mordecai se quedo pensando, quizás podría ser buena idea  
-Hm hm, ok esperemos que funcione mapache  
Ambos se acercaron a la cocina y se pusieron delante del refrigerador, Benson de nuevo se quedo extrañado  
-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?  
Estos se habían prepararon para rapear, Mordecai comenzó a poner el ritmo mientras Rigby comenzaba a decir:

"_Recuerdas una vez  
que te robamos dinero  
con el poder  
acabaste perdiendo  
Y luego las sillas acomodamos  
El juego ataco  
Y quedamos quemados"_

-Tu turno Mordecai  
Y todo fue al revés, ahora Mordecai decía:

"_Trajimos unicornios aquella vez  
Pero en vez de divertirnos  
Todo fue al revés  
Y cuando jugamos golpes Mortales  
Todo acabo  
Y se formo un…"_

Mordecai ya no siguió, Rigby se detuvo y pregunto  
-¿Por qué ya no continuas?  
-No puedo decir eso frente a Benson, es muy grosero  
-Aghhh ya te comportas como una chica…  
-Una cosa es ser una chica y otra educado Rigby

La maquina estaba a punto de irse, entonces Rigby dijo:  
-¡No no! Espera  
Benson se quedo viéndolos, pero parecía molesto:

"_Bromeamos vía celular  
y al pasado nos mando  
Luego lo golpeamos  
Y se desmayo  
Probamos que cool somos  
Pero no nos creía  
Luego usted nos salvo  
Y cool se veía  
Pero…  
Lo hicimos enojar  
Lo golpeamos  
Tiramos sus bolas  
Le quedamos mal…"_

AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La maquina comenzó a ponerse roja de la ira, pero de repente sus ojos se pusieron grandes y parecía que, en vez de ponerse rojo, estaba sonrojado.  
- No...No puede ser…son… Son ustedes  
-Te lo dije-dijo Rigby  
-Te lo explicaremos mas tarde ¡vámonos!-dijo Mordecai  
Ambos se fueron hacia el bosque y se toparon con Eileen  
-¿Eileen? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Mordecai  
-Vine a ayudarlos, ¿Dónde estaban?  
-Resolviendo asuntos personales-dijo agitado-Es mejor ir al lugar.  
Los tres corrieron hacia el lugar donde inicio todo el problema, ambos se hartaron de esto e iban lo mas rápido posible.  
Mordecai mientras tanto se iba preguntando como estaría Margaret, quizás si pensaría mal de Marilyn al empujarla y dejarse llevar por los celos, por suerte ya no importaba eso, ya que es posible que encuentre el lugar.  
Y, en efecto, el jardín estaba ahí, había pequeños destellos en las flores y la fuente lanzaba un pequeño chorro de agua.  
-¿Cómo entramos?-dijo Rigby  
-Debe de haber una entrada secreto o…  
Entonces una flor (La más grande) comenzó a titilar, lanzado una especie de destello, cegando a los tres.  
De repente, sintieron que iban cayendo en el vacío…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!  
Aqui ta el ultimo capitulo :333**

DISCLAIMER: RS by JG Quintel

Y cayeron al suelo duro, aunque no se dañaron nada, lo cual los extraño. Mordecai fue el primero que se levanto y se quedo mirando el lugar.  
No había nada, el fondo era como el espacio exterior, solo había un sillón rojo y una mesa.  
-¿Hola?-dijo Mordecai asustado  
Nadie contesto, solo un pequeño silbido  
-¿Quién esta ahí?-dijo mas nervioso  
-¿Quién eres?-dijo la voz misteriosa, que provenía del sillón.  
-Soy Mordecai y ellos son Rigby y Eileen, queremos saber como quitarnos el hechizo de la peluca…  
-¿Peluca?  
-La peluca del castigo  
Se oyó un silencio extraño, luego de unos segundos, la voz respondió:  
-¿Peluca del castigo?... ¿Quién fue el culpable de los sucesos?  
- Y...yo-dijo el mapache tartamudeando- ¡Si hará algo para castigarme, hágalo, menos quitarme mi trasero!  
-No, no lo hare… mejor jugare con ustedes.  
-¿Qué? –dijo Rigby  
-¡Que empiece el juego!  
-¡ROBERT!  
Una señora de apariencia como de 110 años llego volando en una escoba, entonces volteo a silla, y resulto ser un mago de traje azul y estrellas doradas.  
-¡Mama! ¿Por qué interrumpes cuando quiero jugar?  
-¿Que dijimos la otra vez?  
-Que no debo jugar con los mortales a "Saw"  
-Debería prohibirte ver esas películas-dijo enojada-¡ahora vete tu habitación!  
-Pero mama, no los mato, solo los torturo hasta llorar…  
-¡Ahora!  
El mago se fue murmurando cosas y empezó a hacer una especie de rabieta extraña y desapareció.  
-Ahora díganme-dijo aun molesta la bruja-¿Qué hacen aquí, mortales?  
-Vinimos a que nos quitaran la maldición a Mordecai y a mí, es sobre la peluca del castigo.  
La mujer mantuvo una mirada fija hacia los chicos, de repente sus ojos brillaron y en estos se reflejo lo que paso cada uno en un flashback.  
Parecía una especie de "Deja Vu" rápido, paso desde el grito de Mordecai hasta la fiesta en la que estaba Margaret.  
Ambos se quedaron pasmados, en una especie de trance extraño, reaccionaron hasta que la anciana dijo:  
-Al parecer pasaron por mucho, debería darles la cura para que vuelvan a la normalidad…  
Rigby asintió muy nervioso, igual Mordecai, ambos parecían estar hartos de esto.  
-Que lastima, no se los daré…  
-¿Qué?-dijo el mapache-¿Por qué?  
-Ustedes dos deben pasar y rescatarla…  
-¿Rescatar a quien?-dijo Mordecai  
-A ella…  
De repente, Eileen fue atada en una cuerda y en ella giraban muchas sombras que decían palabras extrañas.  
-¡EILEEN!-gritaron ambos.  
Se quedaron alarmados, en Rigby se veía una cara de preocupación.  
-¡Déjala! No la metas en esto  
-¿Quieren su cura? ¡Vengan por ella! Para eso tendrán que pasar por varias pruebas, así les daré una de las cosas.  
-¿UNA?-dijo Mordecai  
-Si, una… ¡QUE EMPIEZE LA PRUEBA!  
Y aparecieron muchas sombras a su alrededor, todo se puso nubloso, casi no se veía nada, las sombras se cruzaban haciendo que el par se confundiera.  
De repente, el par comenzó a caer de poco a poco, cayendo en una especie de energía negativa, comenzaron a tener frio.  
-Amigo, tengo miedo….-dijo Mordecai  
-Yo también…se siente…mal…  
-Oh no...Me...Me siento mal…  
-Si...yo...Yo...También  
-No quiero…caer en depresión…  
-¿Sabes?-dijo viendo las sombras, sentía aun mas frio-Yo quería decirle a Margaret que la amaba…supuse que con el cuerpo de "Marilyn" podría hacerlo, quizás impresionarla, ya sabes… pero creo que me deje llevar por los celos amigo…-estaba comenzando a llorar-No creo que podamos con esto, duele decirlo pero creo que este es el fin…jamás creí acabar así.  
El aliento se ambos se veía, Mordecai temblaba de frio y él estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer, hasta que con un suspiro Rigby se levanto y dijo:  
-¿Qué? ¿Y después de todo esto rendirnos? No lo creo, pasamos por varias cosas y, pasamos por cosas de chicas, y dejaremos que un montón de pruebas nos ganen, eso no lo creo, eres alguien que a pesar de todo jamás se rinde, y tu sabes controlar las cosas viejo, yo simplemente...soy...soy un tonto, pero tu sabes afrontar las cosas, ¿Y sabes que? Admito que eres mas mejor que yo y que nadie en este lugar supera nadie, siendo chico o chica.  
Era sorprendente que Rigby dijera eso, siendo alguien tan ignorante pareció admitir la situación, a pesar de que aun decía mas mejor. El ave se animo y sonrió.  
-Bien dicho amigo, hay que ir por la cura y a rescatar a tu novia…  
-¡Ella no es mi novia!  
-Y explica por qué la veías tan sonriente en el baño  
-¡CALLATE!  
Ambos intentaron pasar entre las sombras, soportando el frio que producían esas figuras. Llegaron al lugar con escalofríos, pero al darse cuenta, aun faltaba mucho por recorrer.  
Sonó un ruidito, y se oyó en una especie de bocina la voz e la mujer:  
-Han superado las sombras, ahora deberán pasar por el segundo reto  
La mujer pronunciaba palabras extrañas, y salieron bolas de fuego disparando a los chicos.  
-¿Pero que…? ¿Qué pasa con usted señora?  
-Si quieren ambas cosas, tendrán que hacer doble esfuerzo  
Ambos fueron esquivando las bolas, a Rigby la estaba rociando una ola, quemando la punta de la cola del mapache.  
-¡Auch!  
Rigby guio a Mordecai para que no se quemara (Ya que se había quemado su mano) y así llegaron hacia una roca donde los cubría del fuego.  
-¿Y ahora como esquivamos esas bolas?  
-Yo que se-dijo Rigby- estamos detrás de una roca…espera…Mira tu mano.  
La mano del ave estaba roja, pero no del rojo de una quemadura, parecía que tenía salsa en su mano. Este comenzó a probarlo.  
-Es salsa de tomate  
-Entonces las bolas de fuego son…  
Rigby se quedo mirando aquellas bolas, eran albóndigas.  
-Oh si….por suerte tengo hambre.  
Entonces comenzó a atraparlas con su boca mientras se las tragaba. Ya se estaba atragantando, entonces decidió golpearlas. Haciendo que se oyera una explosión de lejos.  
-Superaron la prueba de las bolas de fuego, ahora vamos por la tercera prueba.  
Y apareció una mesa grande, de la nada salieron muchas tazas de café en ella.  
-Oh genial…-dijo Mordecai  
El arrendajo tomo una taza, Mordecai escupió el líquido, señalando que no le gustaba.  
-¡Esta cosa no es café!  
-Claro que no idiota-dijo la bruja- Es "Darcono"  
-¿Darcono?-dijo Rigby-¿Qué es?  
-Pipi de dragón  
Mordecai escupió más del contenido, mientras parecía tener una cara mas asqueada de lo normal.  
-Aghhh, no puedo creer que haya tomado pipi de dragón…  
-Y es mejor que te tomes esas tazas-dijo la anciana-o si no no saldrás de aquí  
-Si si, lo se-dijo enojado  
Mordecai comenzó a tomar las cientos de tazas que había en la mesa, tuvo que tomársela a tragos ya que no soportaba el sabor, Rigby comenzó a ayudarlo pero la bruja le puso una barrera ya que él debía hacerlo solo.  
Después de varias horas de intentar vomitar y tomar a fuerzas pipi, el arrendajo pasó la prueba.  
-Listo, ya lo hice.  
-Bien hecho mortal, ahora solo les falta una prueba.  
Apareció una botarga de un león verde, tenia escrito en el estomago "Parque de diversiones Funniest".  
-No puede ser-dijo Rigby  
-Calma Rigby, eso solo una persona, es solo una persona…  
-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!  
Rigby corría de un lado a otro, tratando de alejarse de la botarga. El ave se dirigió hacia la botarga, entonces la empujo y quito la cabeza.  
-¿Ves? Es solo una… ¿PERO QUE?...  
De la botarga había salido una babosa azul de ojos rojos gritando:  
_"Konkeri vian animon, sed ne vian koron"  
_-¡Corre!-dijo Mordecai.  
El mapache se escondió debajo de una cajita, mientras Mordecai intentaba golpear al monstro, pero este lo golpeo, dejando al arrendajo inconsciente.  
-¡MORDECAI!  
Rigby corrió rápido hacia Mordecai, observándolo con ojos llorosos  
-¡Mordecai! Viejo, ¿Estas bien?  
Mordecai no reaccionaba, parecía muerto. Rigby se quedo observándolo a él y luego miro a Eileen que estaba llorando también, este se seco las lagrimas y llevo a Mordecai junto a una roca.  
-¡Hey, monstro feo! Aquí estoy  
La bestia se acercó a Rigby, este comenzó a recoger un montón de piedras y las arrojo, siguió hasta que le dio en donde parecía una esfera, la bestia cayo y se desvaneció.  
Rigby cargo a Mordecai, este le dolió las rodillas y cayo del cansancio, sin embargo no se desmayo.  
-No…no…debo…debo seguir…debo…debo-dijo con el ultimo aliento que tenia, ya no podía hablar, apareció la mujer de la nada.  
-Diste lo último de tus energías por salvar a tus amigos, aprendiste la lección.  
Rigby poco a poco cerró los ojos, acabando en un sueño profundo.

Rigby abrió sus ojos, poco a poco veía con claridad, aunque no mucha, frente a él estaban un par de ojos cerrados, iba a hablar pero no sentía sus labios, pero tenia una cálida sensación en su cuerpo parecía como si estuviese…  
-¿Besando?-dijo en sus pensamientos -¿Estoy besando a alguien, pero quien?  
Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente.  
-¿Rigby?-dijo lo que parecía ver la voz de Mordecai  
-¿Mordecai?  
-¿Rigby?-dijo la voz de Eileen  
Los ojos del mapache se abrieron poco a poco y visualizaron a los anteriormente mencionados.  
-Hola Rigby-dijo Eileen-mira lo que te trajimos  
Mordecai saco un pastel de chocolate y su gorro de "I'm Eggscelent"  
-Asombroso-dijo con voz débil-¿Qué paso?  
-La bruja nos puso en cama y nos curo, ya somos nosotros.  
Rigby observo su cuerpo, en efecto, era el.  
-Ya no tengo bubis  
La bruja llego de la nada viendo como estaba Rigby a través de una vara que le puso en su brazo, se oían "Bips" de aquella vara.  
-Estas en buenas condiciones…  
-Oiga anciana…es decir, señora… ¿Por qué nos devolvió a Mordecai y a mi a la normalidad?  
-Por que arriesgaste tu vida por la de tus amigos, eso fue un acto que pago tu machismo.  
-¿Qué? No entendí nada  
-Que cuando salvaste a tus amigos pagaste la deuda esa ¡Ya!-dijo con enfado.  
-Ahh…  
-Gracias señora-dijo Mordecai-Le debemos…  
-Si si, como sea, ahora váyanse de aquí, que contaminan mi área, ¡Fuera!  
La bruja chasqueo sus dedos y de ahí salió un tornado, llevándose a los chicos.


End file.
